The Party, the Pastry and the Scenario
The Party, the Pastry and the Scenario is a story created by Sleep Mast R, revolving around the 10th anniversary of Battle for Dream Island on January 1, 2020 (between BFB 15 and 16). It premiered on said date at 11:30 AM EST, at this link. It then came to DeviantArt a half hour later, at 12:00 PM EST. On January 17, the story came to Newgrounds. In this story, Cake is afraid of getting eaten at a birthday event, and later learns that he can just talk out his fears with his friends and teammates. Description on YouTube A grand event is taking place on New Year's Day 2020 to celebrate BFDI's birthday, leading Cake to shiver with his most common fear: getting eaten! Watch and see how he handles things and how the team helps him later on. And meanwhile... '''Happy 10th Birthday, Battle For Dream Island!' Plot The story starts in the living room of Four and X's residence house, where X is admiring the Christmas spirit. Four then calls him over, so that they can discuss plans for BFDI's 10th anniversary. He says that X can suggest ideas because he is 10 in Roman numerals. X considers a carnival, but Four declines, because Swirly Carnivals is Rejah City's August carnival and is irrelevant to him. X then suggests a magic shows, but Four thinks that the Announcer's magic tricks were absolutely dumb. X then considers a random lawn, but Four did not like that either. Finally, X resorts to an ordinary party (what they have previously done), to which Four agrees. Cake is then seen walking into his team's bedroom, and looking into his message box. He notices the invitation to the party on January 1, 2020, at 8 AM at the Official BFB Lake Resort. He is joyed and excited about this until he realizes that there will most likely be cake consumption (due to it being a birthday). He also fears that he himself will get eaten, so he avoids the party desperately by hiding under his bed. Team Ice Cube! is then seen outside the bathrooms, talking about the party, and discussing what they could do. Barf Bag suggests the hot spring and the arcade, while Spongy mentions the rocketing ride. When Donut agrees to these ideas, he realizes that he doesn't see Gelatin or Naily, and Barf Bag observes that they are frolicking on the grass, just as juvenile as they were in the Buried Forest Deciduously Insulated in BFB 14. They stop and listen to the team members as the scene ends. Afterwards, The Losers! (except Cake) are at the top of the stairs of their residence building, about to discuss what to do during the party. Needle suggests taking pictures right by the fountain, but the team comes to grips to the fact that Cake is missing. Coiny starts to search for him, first walking across Tree and Pie, then across the water of the Official BFB Lake Resort, then across the tent of the Stellar Boys of Rejah City, where Cubey reacts. Finally, Coiny walks into Four and X's abstract mathematical region, where he sees that the truncated order-7 triangular tiling is displayed. He turns around, admitting he's heading nowhere reasonable. Later, Coiny finally finds Cake hiding under the bed, and Pin asks him why he is hiding down there and risking a cold. Cake announces that he won't be going to the party on January 1, much to everyone's shock. When asked why, he desperately makes up excuses (such as office duty, even though he's not a member of the office at all) to no avail. He eventually gives up and decides to attend the party for everyone else's happiness, but he says that with a sigh and the team becomes concerned. iance is then seen, discussing their plans for the party outside. Fanny originally believes she will hate the party, until they tell her that it will have the popper toys. Flower suggests Spring Rustles, and Snowball considers merely observing other teams and doing what they do. When Bubble agrees to things, Lightning asks for a clarification and the conversation goes off-screen. Later, at night, when Cake is sleeping, he dreams of arriving to the party four minutes late, but isolated with no one near him. The first conversation he hears is Gelatin and Naily talking about eating cake (because Gelatin hates falafel). When Cake turns around to avoid things, they notice him next to the shore, and immediately leap on to his body and start to eat away. Grassy subsequently eats Cake as well, resulting in Cake's life disappearing, and he immediately wakes up from the nightmare. In the morning, the Losers! are having breakfast: Leafy with eggs, bacon and orange juice; Eggy with tomato soup and orange juice; and the others yet to get theirs. When Cake walks downstairs, they greet him, but he responds miserably, leaving the building without breakfast and going rogue. This concerns the team once again, so they start to search for him. The next scene reveals that, in the course of five hours, Cake has gone far away and locked himself in an abandoned house, with the doors and windows chained tightly, so that no one could possibly eat him. Cake notices that the house doesn't smell good, though his frosting is being kept cool. Shortly, he realizes that he is significantly hungry (because he didn't eat breakfast), and the only edible thing in the house is a poisonous mushroom which he can't eat. He sobs, believing he is stuck in the house for five straight days with no food. He desperately starts to eat himself, but is stopped when the house's door is burned down by Firey. The Losers! are then seen to be upset by Cake wandering off without telling them where he was going. They have been searching tons of places in the world for him; in fact, Needle is collapsed with thirst due to the heat. When Coiny asks Cake why he was like Taco with his rogue-abandoning, Cake finally admits that he was scared of getting eaten at the party. The team is relieved for knowing, and they ask why he didn't tell them earlier. He explains that he didn't want to be made fun of for his fears, but Firey says they'd never make fun of a teammate, recalling his own fear of heights. The team tells Cake that if they all go to the party together, they'll protect him from anyone who wants to eat him. Cake thanks them, and Pin reminds them that they still have to get back to the BFB grounds. Leafy claims that they will merely walk, and that fortunately she has enough water, but Firey passes on that (because water extinguishes him). The final scene shows some situations at the party with various characters. (It is unknown whether Needle took a picture at the fountain like she suggested earlier.) Firstly, Pin, Cake, Coiny and Leafy are next to Sunscreen's falafel stand and Four and X's tropical drink stand. They agree that all's well that ends well, referring to the situations with Cake. iance is playing with the popper toys, and Fanny tells them that at her father's factory, the popper toys presently come in various different sizes (because in real life, they should be the size of a thumb, but in BFB they're clearly bigger), and most aren't released for stock reasons. Gelatin is about to plunge into Barf Bag, but Naily decides it should not be done again, remembering the entire incident which happened in BFB 14 when she impaled her. Gelatin decides to cannonball into the beach water, but then Donut suggests going to the hot spring with better ambience. A Better Name Than That is seen in a tower, with Golf Ball talking about the satisfaction, Tennis Ball mentioning that the falafel reminded him of a story, and TV starting to speak of his object show hosting career. A few members of Death P.A.C.T are then seen next to the shore, with Bottle praising BFDI's 10th birthday. She notices Pin, Coiny and Cake in a canoe on the water, and is about to grab Cake and eat him, when Pie stops her. She explains that eating Cake is the opposite of death prevention, and Tree points out that some of his body could have gotten inside Bottle. Finally, Pin, Coiny and Cake are seen once again, with Cake saying BFB should have these parties every year, and Coiny says he's happy that they are all together. The story ends with Four and X appearing above them and reminding them that there'll be a challenge later. Trivia *This was the very first premiered YouTube video of Sleep Mast R. *The premiere has first been announced on December 10, 2019. *This story is exactly 15 minutes long on YouTube. **From outside the video it says 15:01, due to the common glitch. *As revealed on YouTube (before the premiere), the music is Sleep Mast R's own composition from 2011, ''Rhapsody Improv. *Three gifts are seen by the Christmas tree, all for X (as Four already left with his gifts): a note from Tennis Ball apologizing to X for calling him stupid (reference to BFB 13), a book on "Fun Facts About 7" (because X Finds Out His Value reveals that X's value is 7), and "Monty Python and the Holy Grail", which references the dialogue "What is your favorite color? > Blue. No, yellow!" as blue and yellow are Four and X's respective colors. **Sleep Mast R has also made that last reference in a comment where he did the Eternal Algebra Class worksheet. (Even though it asked "What is your favorite number", not "color.") **The abandoned house has "EX EES STOOPEED" written on the wall, another reference to the same thing in BFB 13. *X has the first and last lines in the story, and Four has the second and second to last lines (assuming "Ahh, I just love the Christmas spirit! Gift exchanges near the tree, and caroling during the night..." counts as a single line, despite it appearing in two separate keyframes of the Flash). *Four's "HMMM... sure thing!" references BFB 4 (when he judged Death PACT's makeover) and BFB 10 (when he agreed to recover the dead contestants). *When Cake says "Now I'll be prone to seeing the horrifying consumption go on by the ocean", that references the song Cake By The Ocean by DNCE. *The emotionality of the story has been influenced by other shows, mostly MLP:FiM. *This story reveals the mailing system in the residence halls: messages are delivered through the characters' icons above the headboards, and received messages come out of these icons too. This is achieved by rotating the icon 180 degrees around a vertical axis. **Four and X, whose beds are seen in the Slumberville Flash, send and receive messages by pressing the symbols atop their headboards. *None of the Losers have a problem with Leafy, since the story has been completed before BFB 15's release and Sleep Mast R did not foresee the conflict. *This is the second appearance of the hosts' favorite abstract mathematical region; the first was in an art for BFB's second birthday. *This story reveals Sleep Mast R's headcanon that the popper toys were invented by Fanny's father, and were courtesy of her family. **This explains why in BFB 7, Fanny called out Loser for his lie. *When Coiny said "I love searching for friends!" that references BFB 14, where he said "I love breaking things!" *Coiny walking across the lake in search of Cake references the song I Can Walk On Water by Basshunter. *The animation of Cake sleeping has been directly taken from the Slumberville Flash, with minor editing. *The Bay For Dandelion Imagination (mentioned by Naily in Cake's dream) is an imaginary place, which uses the initials B.F.D.I. It has been first introduced by Sleep Mast R in a roleplay server on Discord; this story was its first public appearance. *Naily makes a "nailed it" pun in Cake's dream and nowhere else in the Flash. In view of the BFDI character guide, she most likely lost Cake as a friend, since she ate him. *Ronaldo (in the abandoned house) is a reference to Wayside School is Falling Down, Chapter 28: Valooosh. *Cake's words in the abandoned house reveal that it was December 27 (and that everything before the nighttime scene was December 26). *When Pin says "I feel as touched as the rest of you", that references BFB 1 and BFB 6. *The time card where Clock says "Tick. Tock. RINGALINGALINGALINGALING" references BFB 8 and BFB 9. *A majority of what the party involves has been either seen or mentioned in the story (such as the arcade, which was not seen). Production Notes *This is Sleep Mast R's first piece of content to get a wiki article before its release. *Since the latest episode of BFB before this was Episode 15, the story was continuous with the canon. *X was originally going to say "Gift exchanges near the tree, and comfortable slumber under the baubles..."; it was later changed to "caroling during the night" to avoid sleep being mentioned too much. *The scene with Cake's dream was originally going to precede the scene with iance's conversation. *Eggy's line "Wait-wait a minute, where's... our missing member?" was originally "Wait-wait a minute, where's Cake?" Sleep Mast R then remembered her forgetful side when she couldn't remember Clock in BFB 13. **She has previously said Cake's name, but then again, she also said Clock's name before his disappearance ("it looks like Clock had to mess that up for us" in BFB 6). *The first scene of the story has been edited to a picture intended for jacknjellify's video. Thus, X's presents had been seen before the story. Controversy *When Coiny said "Do you want to be the new Taco?!", a DeviantArt user got nervous feelings that if the team declared Cake as the new Taco, one of them would go completely irrational (like Book). He said that Coiny should have said, "Could you at least tell us the truth!?" Possible Faults *When the Losers! were having breakfast, the kitchen counter was cut off near the right edge. *Cake said the grammatically incorrect sentence, "My life is doomed completely... all because this birthday party!" Then again, his upset feelings could have led to his talking mistakes (but Sleep Mast R did not intend the grammar error). *If Four and X ran the tropical drink stand, was the stand temporarily closed when they appeared above Cake at the end of the story? Category:Episodes Category:Fanfiction